


The Gleam in Your Eye

by Mertiya



Series: Glimx2 [1]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, Double Trouble isn't used to acting in their own shape, Jealousy, Missing Scene, Other, Princess Prom (She-Ra), Rare Pairings, Slow Dancing, i can't believe i get to use that tag T-T, when it's supposed to be a ruse but you get into it for real
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-25 03:21:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22009159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mertiya/pseuds/Mertiya
Summary: If Bow is going to come to Princess Prom with Perfuma, Glimmer is definitely going to make him jealous.  Which means she's going to find someone in the room who will dance with her and make him wish it were him instead.Double Trouble is ONLY too happy to help.A oneshot expanding on DT's cameo at Princess Prom.
Relationships: Double Trouble/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Series: Glimx2 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1584991
Comments: 18
Kudos: 73





	The Gleam in Your Eye

**Author's Note:**

> and I'm writing rare pairs again, just finished S4 of She-Ra, and ofc I have all the feels so have fun everyone, please feed me with comments and please come join my tiny tiny boat

How _could_ Bow? Glimmer’s eyes are prickling with unshed tears as she stares across the dance floor and where he’s standing across from Perfuma and laughing at yet another apparent in-joke. He’s abandoning her. Just like everyone abandons her. Just like her father—

She looks away. She wants to scream. She wants to throw things. She wants to make _him_ feel the awful pulling sensation in the center of her chest for a change. Maybe that makes her a bad person, but she doesn’t care. Does he even really care about her?

Maybe there’s still something she can do. If she can just get him to notice her. Maybe if he sees her dancing with someone else, he’ll realize how sorry he is, but Adora is too busy trying to convince Frosta to join the Rebellion, which—okay, Glimmer should also be working on, but Adora has it well in hand, right? She can take a few minutes to teach Bow the error of his ways.

So. Who is the _most_ beautiful person in this room? Just absolutely the _most_ drop-dead gorgeous—the person who will make everyone, including Bow, turn and whisper and stare and think, _Wow,_ they’re _interested in_ Glimmer? _She must be more impressive than we thought._ She scans the room.

~

Double Trouble sucks on a frozen lollipop as they look around. What a delightful little affair this is. So many beautiful people, so much tension. Their tongue flicks out for an instant as they taste the air, looking around for a new target. They’ve already caused two screaming arguments and one furtive groping session behind a curtain and they’re looking forward to causing a good deal more mischief in the near future; they simply need to decide the likeliest target.

“Um.” Someone tugs at their sleeve, and they look down to see a _just_ adorable young woman with sparkling hair in a poofy purple dress. Her every move sparkles. Double Trouble squeals.

“Well, aren’t you just the _cutest_ —”

“Y-You think I’m cute?” The girl blushes, which only makes her cuter.

“Darling, you are _adorable_.”

“Great. Can you dance with me?” She looks over her shoulder. “I need to make my best friend jealous.”

Double Trouble can hardly believe their luck. Gorgeous Puffball needs someone to help them make a friend _jealous_? And she came straight for Double Trouble? It’s like something out of a storybook. “I would be absolutely honored.”

Puffball smiles and tosses her sparkling hair, which thrills Double Trouble right down to their extremely classy high-heeled shoes. They cross their legs and do a sweeping bow, taking her hand delicately. “May I ask for your name?” they say, with a toss of their long hair, as they lead their new partner in crime onto the dance floor.

“I’m Princess Glimmer,” says Small Floof. _Princess Glimmer_. The leader of the Rebellion. Oh, _fascinating_.

“And, forgive me, but may I ask why you asked me in particular for this favor?” Double Trouble asks, stepping forward to put their arms around Glimmer. She flushes cutely again as the music begins to start up.

“Well…I wanted someone really gorgeous to make him jealous,” she mumbles, and Double Trouble’s ears flick back in surprise before they can stop them. It’s not that they don’t think they’re handsome enough; it’s just that they don’t really spend all that much time in their native form anyway. They close their nictating membranes for an instant to wipe all traces of the unexpected emotion, filing it in the back of their head to handle later.

“Why, thank you,” they say gaily.

The music swells, soft and slow—perfect. Double Trouble pulls Glimmer close.

“Just _how_ jealous would you like to make your friend?” they murmur in Glimmer’s ear, and she looks up at them and scowls fiercely.

“The _most_ jealous.” 

Double Trouble chuckles delightedly. This girl is the most fun they’ve had in _weeks_. “Well, tell me if you want me to do anything different,” they say, and then they tuck Glimmer’s head into their chest and rest their own head on top of hers. In addition to the sheer joy of being asked to cause trouble, she is very warm and soft in their arms. Very pleasant. She makes a surprised noise, and then her arms tighten around them.

Double Trouble leads them in a careful circuit of the dance floor. They’d like to look up and see what effect this is having on wherever Glimmer’s friend is, but that would be to break character, and _that_ is unacceptable. Although—this may be the first time they’ve ever been in character as themself; it feels oddly vulnerable and freeing at the same time. They file that one away as well to be analyzed later.

Glimmer looks up at them intently; clearly, she has also realized there’s no looking around while making this work, and it thrills them. What a fine little actress she is. Not half a bad dancer, either. The music swells, and to heighten the little drama they’re playing out, Double Trouble bends down to press their cheek into Glimmer’s. Glimmer gives a soft little sigh, and she stares at them with an intensity they actually envy. They must ask her how to boil that much sheer, raw emotion into a single look. It’s wonderful.

The song begins to wind down, and Double Trouble takes the opportunity to maneuver them into the center of the dance floor, swaying gently. Glimmer puts her hand on their cheek, and Double Trouble can _feel_ how many eyes are on them, because there must be people out there other than the princess’s friend who are interested in this sudden tender moment between the leader of the rebellion and her mysterious companion. Double Trouble can’t keep from grinning, but that’s just fine—it just makes them look happier at the presence of their lovely little dance partner.

“Ready for a grand finale, partner?” they ask, taking Glimmer’s hands and putting them on their neck. Glimmer nods sturdily. “Hold on,” Double Trouble tells her, then slides a hand firmly onto the back of her waist and twirls her around to let her fall backwards into their waiting grip. Glimmer squeaks, once—still adorable—and Double Trouble kisses her, deep and thorough. She’s still for just a half an instant, and then she kisses back, and she is all warmth and heat and delicious sugary sparkles on Double Trouble’s tongue.

The crowd _oohs_. Glimmer’s hands tighten in the collar of their shirt, and she is really _not_ a half bad kisser. Excellent at following Double Trouble’s lead.

They stay like that for a good thirty seconds, before Double Trouble pulls Glimmer back upright and sets her on her feet with a tiny gasp and pulls her forward to whisper in her ear, “I hope that was satisfactory,” before they bow deeply again, kiss her hand, and then carefully melt backward into the crowd, leaving the princess staring after them with her hand on her mouth. A perfect exit.

~

Glimmer watches her dance partner melt away into the crowd, breathing heavily. It takes her a good two minutes to remember that she needs to go find Bow and see if her ploy worked, but she’s smiling and humming to herself as she makes her way off the dance floor. She feels—she feels warm inside, cozy, and like she just wants to keep smiling.

Maybe she can be magnanimous. There’s no reason she shouldn’t forgive Bow, is there?


End file.
